Dmitri Kotiri
Who is Dmitri Kotiri? Dmitri is a high up ambassador representing the nation of Kandak. He was invited to The Golden Gator in order to establish diplomatic relations when Roflgator declared it a country on Aug 22nd. The offer on the table from Dmitri's country for aligning with The Golden Gator was in exchange for a lot of money and the Kandak National pride: The worlds largest potato. He is an alternate character portrayed by Jor Rilla. History and Lore The history behind the invitation to visit The Golden Gator on Aug 22nd was Roflgator declaring it as an independent nation and intending to form a kind of 'united nations' together with other small neighboring countries. The intention was to trade dangerous goods and weapons such as nukes. Rob had previously cheaply acquired nuclear weapons from a fellow small nation leader named Kim ''(portrayed by Vintendo). In an attempt to impress Kotiri to join the union Roflgator set him up on a personal meeting with the actors from the movie Mushy Apples. The celebrities S0ra and Kyana. During the meeting with S0ra he revealed he's working on a movie in his own country named ''Squishy Potato. He's friends with Clone 27, one of Robs old clones infused with Shrimps memories. He was invited to the first 'united nations' meeting along with Bolomeister representing the country 'Bolo', France representing 'France' and Hoot'n Holler representing 'Texas'. On Aug 28th the diplomatic negotiations continued and introduced two more nations joining the talks. The King of Furries representing Yiffgandistan and The King of the Sea. The meeting was interrupted when Yiffgandistan declared war against the newly formed 'united nations' and attempted to invade by attacking with a single-rotor chinook helicopter alongside an army of lolis. Trivia *Many confuse the name of his country. His country is named Kandak, K-A-N-D-A-K. Not C*m-Duck! *Please do not link to this article from Jor Rillas in order to keep the mystery of Jor's real voice semi-secret. Gallery Rofl Aug 22nd 5 Dmitri Kotiri.jpg|Dmitri Kotiri Rofl Aug 22nd 7 Dmitri Kotiri, Cheese and S0ra.jpg|Dmitri, Cheese and S0ra Rofl Aug 22nd 9 Dmitri Kotiri ,Chef Spelly and S0ra.jpg|Dmitri gets to meet the celebrity S0ra from the movie Mushy Apples and chef Spelly in the back Rofl Aug 22nd 14 Shrimp and Dmitri Kotiri.jpg|Shrimp knows Dmitri from before Rofl Aug 22nd 16 Dmitri Kotiri.jpg|Dmitri sports a red beret and a cigar very similar to someone else. Rofl Aug 22nd 15 Dmitri Kotiri no hat.jpg|Dmitri without his hat and cigar. Rofl Aug 22nd 21 Dmitri Kotiri, Shrimp and S0ra.jpg|Dmitri Clone 27 and S0ra. Rofl Aug 22nd 25 AJ Valco Bullhameister and Dmitri.jpg|AJLiddell, Bolomeister and Dmitri. Rofl Aug 22nd 26 Valco Bullhameister, Shrimp and Dmitri.jpg|Bolomeister Clone 27 and Dmitri. Rofl Aug 22nd 30 Bullhameister Dmitri.jpg|Bolomeister and Dmitri. Rofl Aug 22nd 32 Dmitri.jpg|Hoot'n Holler and Dmitri. Rofl Aug 22nd 35 CoffeeBean and Dmitri.jpg|CoffeeBean, the co-owner of The Golden Gator approved of the alliance between the small nations. Rofl Aug 22nd 36 Bullhameister Dmitri and Shrimp.jpg|Bolomeister, Dmitri Kotiri and Clone 27. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jor's characters